


Down the Faerie Hole

by RedWorld



Category: Magic: The Gathering (Card Game)
Genre: Belly Kink, F/M, Fantasy, Fetish, Light BDSM, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:07:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21981403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedWorld/pseuds/RedWorld
Summary: Your name is Sara and you were just collecting mushrooms for tonight's supper for your family. That is until you felt something deep within calling your name. What will you find, and what kind of trouble will follow with it?(After you are done reading this, please place comments in the story to let me know what you want to happen next!This is a gift to the community who like Oko nearly or just as much as I do. Happy Holidays!!)
Relationships: OkoxReader
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In the story, Oko will call you, Sara, a cow. This is not meant to be taken as an insult, for the female version of an elk is called a cow, according to the Wikipedia page.
> 
> Also, your name doesn't have to be Sara. Use the name as a placeholder for yours.
> 
> This story has fetishes, including some that are considered strange or borderline taboo. Yes they are my fetishes. No, I will not talk about them. I'm too shy about them.
> 
> I would like this story to continue. After reading, if you enjoyed it, I wold like for you to put a comment in to suggest where to go with it. I won't guarantee that your comment will be in there entirely, but I will do my best!
> 
> A final note I will say is that there will be a third person version of it, given the time I have. If you want it, please let me know and I will release it here! Otherwise it will be on other formats. (Also, I'm kind of terrible at writing second person.)
> 
> Please enjoy the story!

You were told by your old mother not to go into the forest. She had some sort of reasoning behind it, something about an evil fairy who has taken over the forest in order to cause mayhem in the community by creating disappearance cases. Even your old friend Raoul disappeared there. But even after all the warnings from not only your mother, but the townsfolk, you couldn't see why they were so worried. You loved being in the forest and you had never wondered as far as they claimed. You were always right on the edge and never even as far as went a kilo inside.

This time however, you could feel something tugging onto your strings. You couldn't explain the feeling, but it was as if the deeper part of the forest was calling for you as you were collecting mushrooms for tonight's supper. Your dark blue eyes gaze into the darker part of the forest, but you take a quick look back to remember your surroundings. In the distance, you can see your village, the lights in town beginning to turn on thanks to the guards lighting the beacons. Nearby, you see an old withering tree, ready to be taken by the earth. You decided that since this tree is the first thing you see before town, you would easily spot that before anything else. You took a large part of the bark of the tree facing the direction you were going and tore it down. It would be easier to see when you were coming back. Besides, you thought a few minutes to chase that voice wasn't a big deal.

You then start to go deeper and deeper into the forest, the sun slowly setting in the distance and making it hard to see. The calling seemed to get stronger and you kept going into the same direction and you were, dying just to find out what exactly had brought you here. You continue to walk into the forest until you begin to realize that it was growing darker than you wanted it to be. Swearing to yourself, in a panic, you turn your back and start to run off from the direction that you were going.

You felt as if you ran for kilos but you still couldn't make out the withering tree that you marked in the dark. You swore that you were running in the path that your village was, but you now were starting to think that you're going around in circles. Every corner you turned, you felt like you were going nowhere and the more you moved, the less familiar your surroundings were. You were lost, despite going straight backwards.

You swore thirty minutes have passed and at this point you were about to give up on trying to get back and instead call for help. But before you did, you noticed a glowing pool of what appeared to be water in front of you. It was glowing a soft blue with a touch of green. Upon further inspection, mushrooms were growing all around the pool, and they seemed to be hearty as well. You had never seen anything like those before, especially since you lived with a poor family who relied on your dear friend Raoul to hunt, but he hasn't been heard of for days. He probably had gotten lost in the forest the same way you have. Still, you didn't think that getting a few mushrooms from the pool would hurt the forest, so you began to gather them.

As you were in the middle of gathering the mushrooms, you heard a loud and low growl from behind you. You shivered and looked behind you, seeing a black bear approaching you with intent to kill you. You figured that you accidentally stumbled into its territory and now you will disappear like the other people. You jumped back and try to scramble away when you fell, but your body just couldn't move. You shivered and closed your eyes, expecting to see the pearly Gates of heaven.

But suddenly you heard another roar and you opened your eyes. There was another bear attacking the other. Shocked, you stare at the battle, unable to look away due to how close you really were to death. It was a few minutes of them trying to topple each other before the original black bear scurried off, a bite in his left arm. Once it was out of your sight, you looked up to the other bear. The bear looked to you and suddenly, you could hear words.

"Are you alright my dear?"

Your eyes widen even more. You couldn't believe that you heard a bear talking to you. But… was it someone else? Your eyes began to pan around you, to the left and then to the right, but there was no one there. Not until you noticed that where the bear was standing, a black haired man with a bloody crown was now looking at you. His icy blue eyes seemed to glow, but from the pool or some kind of magical aura, you couldn't tell. You decided that it was from the pool, but you just had to ask, but you already knew the answer before the question came out of your mouth when you saw his pointy ears and his grey and blue skin. 

"Wait a minute… Were you that bear that was talking to me…?"

The man chuckled and looked to you with a smile on his face, nodding slightly. You widened your eyes to him and took a few steps back from him. This was the fairy that you were warned about from your mom and the villiage, and you were in his territory, let alone he was slightly taller than you. However, when you backed up, you could feel yourself start to fall, but his hand caught you before you could. You noticed that his hands had some sort of claws on them and he was sure that he wasn't hurting you at all. You looked back to where you would've fallen and noticed the glowing pool. You looked back up to him and his bare toned chest and gave a small blush.

"T-thank you…"

The man nodded once more with a sincere smile and helped you back on your feet, which allowed you to examine him a bit more. He was drop dead gorgeous and seemed a lot different than what you have heard fairies to look like. You assumed that they were all girly, but not highly attractive, let alone the same size as a human being. Besides, you didn’t think fairies could shapeshift.

"So… What is your name?"

"Oko. Some call me a trickster. Others call me a king. But that is besides the point."

"I see… W-well, my name is Sara and I'm from the town that was… supposed to be nearby…"

"Ahh, a Kingsman are you?"

"What…?"

Oko had crossed his arms, his smile turning into a more sinister look. He seemed angry to be in your presence at this point, but you couldn't figure out why. What did being a Kingsman, whatever that may be, have to do anything about it? You tilted your head, confused as to why he seemed so offended by it, and opened your mouth a few times, too confused to speak, before finally asking him.

"What do you mean…? I was just collecting mushrooms for my supper tonight."

"Don't lie to me, fool. You're trying to off me in the name of your king. Dispicable."

"What!? No, I really was trying to get mushrooms! See?"

With that, you showed Oko the basket of mushrooms in your arms and began to open your arms to show that you weren't armed, only wearing a light dress with a light pink jacket. The fairy king leaned over to inspect you and his arms fell to his side, his expression not so threatened. With that, you started feeling the aura around the both of you lighten up. Thank goodness.

"I see, so you are telling the truth."

"Yes… Now Oko, if you please, can you show me where to go to get back to where I need to go?"

Oko looked to you, seeming a bit annoyed by that question. Not understanding, you tilted your head and started to wonder why. Why did he hate your kind so much? It didn't make sense to you. Not all the people outside of the forest were bad. Sure, they spoke lowly of the fairy that you were now expecting to be him, but clearly not everybody was talking badly about him, right? Finally, he answered. 

"Not tonight. I don't have the energy to after that bear fight. ...However… Unless you'd rather wander aimlessly through the forest, you can stay with me. No Kingsman are safe here, well, because of my say so, but I do have one more spell in me that can transform you into something that can… camouflage you."

"What do you mean…?"

"Just close your eyes and I will show you."

You were told never to trust these fairies, but seeing it was your only option, you nodded and closed your eyes. You heard a small him come from Oko and eventually you felt a tingly sensation. Your head began to hurt a bit on both sides, but nothing else seemed to have hurt, only tingle. Eventually, it all stopped and you opened your eyes, seeing Oko with his face turning a bit red. You could tell that he was blushing.

"Your new look is… Enchanting."

You tilted your head, wondering what he meant by that. The only way to find out what me meant was to look at your reflection in the pool behind you. You turned around and looked down into it, seeing a reflection of what looked like fur all around you with long ears, a black nose, and antlers. You felt speechless about what just happened to you and you started to run off, feeling tears run down your eyes. What did he just do? Why did he do that? Would you ever be the same? These were the questions that raced through your mind as you ran off. You heard him yell for you, but you were too upset with him to turn back now.

You started to feel a trickle of water fall from the sky as you looked up. A storm was rolling in from the feel of it and soon enough, you heard the thunder and the rain began to pour. Shelter. You needed shelter. Conveniently enough, you soon spotted a cave to stay in, at least until the rain stopped and daylight would take over. You crawled in, shaking yourself in order to dry yourself, and watched the storm. You started to feel cold, but you felt something hold you and start to warm you up, but you looked to see who, or what, was holding you, only to see Oko. You pushed yourself away from him and scowled.

"Look at me… what did you turn me into!? I'm a freak! I can never return home!"

"An elk, but Sara dear, you are beautiful. I turned you into--"

"I don't care! I'm a monster!"

Oko was a bit taken aback by your comment, and you began to notice, hoping that he would just go away. Besides, how did he manage to know exactly where you were going to be? How did he beat you there? This whole entire forest seemed to be his playground and you were wishing that he was never here in the first place. He sighed a bit and looked to you and your angry expression. 

"Sara… is something bothering you?"

"Yes! You have turned me into a freak! How am I supposed to--"

That was all you could remember. Everything else after that moment was completely hazy and you couldn't remember exactly what you had said to him. You were only concious to hear these words being uttered from you mouth:

"My family…. Break away… escape the kingdom…"

After you came back to, out barely had the energy to sit up. You shook your head gently and looked over to Oko, who seemed to be in the same position. He held onto his head and groaned, which meant that he was probably exhausted already. But gazing to him, you started to feel tears to your eyes and bawled. You didn't know why, but you just felt the need to cry. Noticing this, Oko approached you and gave you a hug. As you appreciated his warm body, he spoke gently.

"I read your mind and asked you what was the root of why you were so upset. You don't want to be a part of your family or the kingdom anymore."

You were extremely shocked that Oko had hit the nail with such accuracy. You were in such shock that you didn't even want to look up. Oko stayed silent for a few moments until you stopped crying. Then he spoke once more. 

"I will make this promise then. I will keep you safe Sara. Whether you run away or stay here with me, I will vow that no harm will ever come to you. I will think of a way for us to communicate, but until then, I will keep watch over you."

You looked up to him now and bit your lip, then looked down. Maybe you were a bit hard on him with your words. You closed your eyes and nodded to him, now just wanting to sleep. He smiled and kissed your forehead, which you blushed and began to fall asleep, feeling warm and comfortable. It was maybe an hour later when you began to hear a deep growling, but it wasn't like the bear before. You opened your eyes and sat up, seeing Oko had dozed off himself. He wasn't snoring at all and you began to wonder what that sound was. Then the deep growl came again and it finally woke him up as well as he groaned and held his stomach. 

"Ugh… I'm quite famished…"

You blinked to him and blushed a bit, not quite sure as to why you liked this scene, however, wanting to help, you grabbed your mushroom basket to try to give him some kind of nourishment, but he shook his head. TIlting your head as to why he wouldn’t, you tried to push the basket towards him once again, but once again rejecting it, he waved his hand at it, closing his eyes.

"No thank you. I'm not quite fond of mushrooms, believe it or not. We'll figure something out in the morning. Just… try to get some more sleep."

You nodded your head and you began to get back into position to where you were next to him, but as his stomach continued to churn away at his hunger, you began to get closer and closer to it, wanting to hear more. You didn’t seem to notice it since you were half asleep, but all you knew was that the noises were getting louder, and for some strange reason, you liked it. Eventually, he noticed you making those moves. 

"Enjoying the sounds? I suppose they could help you sleep, if that's what you desire."

Eventually, he laid on the ground on his back, allowing you full access to lay on his stomach. You turned red and slowly began to lay there as his stomach loudly rumbled and gurgled. You swore that it was soon starting to echo slightly throughout the cave. He must’ve been starving, maybe since he didn’t eat breakfast. It was starting to make you feel curious, as well as something else that you couldn’t quite put your finger on. It wasn't too much longer until he noticed your red face.

"Oh…? You seem to… like my stomach making these sounds? I’m confused, but surely I can try to make it more pleasing to you."

Oko smirked a bit as his stomach groaned out in pure absolute hunger. He started to stroke your hair slightly, allowing more comfort to you. You seem to blush more at the action, but he wasn't done with trying to make you feel good yet. You start to hear his voice, more in the echoes of the cave and his tone became a bit more of a complaining one, yet with a hint of playfulness.

"Oh dear… I've been starving all day… Some boar would hit the spot right now…"

At the mention of boar, his stomach let off a loud groan that lasted about five seconds, echoing through the cave a bit more audibly. Your eyes widened at how he was thinking about food, but you didn't make a sound. Not until you felt a lick on your antler, which made you gasp and whimper slightly. Of course, Oko was the culprit, his mouth gently licking the tip of the antler. He spoke once again, which felt like a whisper in your ear this time.

"So hungry… need…. Sustinance…'

At this point he began to suck on it and you gave out a small moan. Hearing this made Oko blush, but chuckle as he sucked even more. He moaned as well as he sucked more, his stomach groaning loudly every what seemed like five seconds. You could tell that he was truly starving and you could finally realize why he couldn't allow you to go home just yet. He didn’t want to waste the energy and he wanted to rest to save his energy for the next day, but without food, could he really do that? You didn’t care to wonder, at least right now. You were occupied with other things.

"I need food… Sara please… I need something to eat…"

You had no idea why you were so into this. It was as if a spell was casted upon you and you couldn’t force yourself awake. Over the noises of his empty stomach, you couldn’t help yourself as you opened your legs to hug the other’s legs. Once you were in position and heard a loud squelch pierce your ear, you gave another moan, which ended up growing louder as you thrusted your hips upward. It was one of the best feelings that you ever felt and you had no idea why, but you wanted more. You began to repeat the movements and when Oko seemed to have noticed it, he smirked and began to carefully caress your hair with his clawed hand.

“Do you like this my little cow? I can tell… You’re all… Over me…”

Oko smirked and started to pull your hair from your scalp. You gasped and moaned even louder, your hips continuing to make these motions, a bit faster now. Noticing the speed, the fairy chuckled and placed his other hand on your hip, pushing you lightly, which you assumed it was to stop your motions. You looked up to him, whining to him before he placed a finger to your lips, hissing to you.

“Shh… No-no… You wanted to hear my stomach, remember? Because I’m so hungry…”

You looked up to him, then slowly down at his toned abs once more, which gave off another groan of starvation. You couldn’t explain at all why you were so interested in the noises, but you just couldn’t help yourself as you slowly began to lower your head to them. Once again, Oko pulled your hair and you whimpered a bit more, feeling the pleasure of it flow right through you. He started to speak a bit more in a playful, yet firm tone.

“Oh, I see… You find this arousing… In a sexul way. Am I correct?”

It all started to make sense to you now. From the tingly sensation in your crotch to the actions you took to relieve it, it was all a sexual feeling. You supposed he was trying to teach you that, but at the same time, he was teasing you, and all you want was more. He smirked and moved his hands away, only for a moment, but he placed one hand underneath your chin and he leaned in to kiss you for a deep and passionate kiss. FOr something like this, it was your first time and you couldn’t believe a very handsome fairy, let alone a stranger, was kissing you. What would your mom say? At this point you didn’t care. His lips were very soft and the way he was kissing you made you want to beg for more. You couldn’t help yourself as you moaned out his name in the kiss.

“Mnn… Oko…”

Yet another chuckle came from him as he slowly pulled away from the kiss, a bridge of drool connecting the both of you. You didn’t care how nasty it seemed. It was a great kiss and if there were more where that came from, you definitely wanted it. Before you could lean in to get another kiss, you felt the unclawed hand touch one of your breasts through your dress and you squeaked a little bit. Oko laughed a little bit, but it didn’t last long before he started to notice something popping from the thin cloth in the area. He hummed and began to play with the bumps some more which made you whimper even more.

“My, your breasts are so large, so are your nipples… Oh, Sara, allow me to drink from them to try to fill the empty hole in my stomach.”

At first, you were nervous about it. Was it the right thing to do? Wasn’t it strange? But another desperate groan from his middle had given you the incentive to do it anyway. You slowly began to unbutton your jacket, and soon your dress. Once you unbuttoned the top part, you took out your arms and shrugged everything off. That’s when you noticed your new body’s shape. Brown and white Fur was all around your chest, including your breasts, but your nipples were fully erect and that’s what Oko was waiting for. He smirked to you before he leaned in front of you and started to suck on one of your tits. You moaned loudly, your voice filling the echoes of the cave. As he continued to hear your voice, he took his left hand and began to play with the other one, making you moan even louder. It was one of the most pleasurable feelings that you ever felt and you swore that you were about to burst. You thrusted your head up and gave a small cry, wanting much more than what you were getting right now.

“Ahhhah! Oko!”

Oko couldn’t help the grin that appeared on his face as he backed away and looked up to you. You looked back down at him, whimpering, wondering why he would stop. He let go of your breast and he started to pull the rest of your dress down, which you helped him, until it was fully off and your panties were revealed. They weren’t anything special, especially since you weren’t ready for the occasion, but he was still looking down at your crotch at this point. He started to move his hand, but looked back up to you. At this point, you could tell that he was less of a savage than you, or anyone else for that matter, would think.

“May I?”

You nodded to him, granting him full access to your body. He slowly placed his left hand on the lining of your crotch and gently started to massage there, barely touching anything. As you gasped and moaned even more, you barely heard Oko chuckle. You were shaking from the anticipation, wanting more, but you struggled to look down to him, which once he saw your eyes, he began to speak.

“You are soaking wet my cow. It must’ve been from my hungry stomach making all that noise. I admit, it still does baffle me.”

It baffled you too. You have no idea what drove you crazy about those noises. Maybe you liked embarrassment a bit, since you have played some tricks before on Raoul when you seen him. But this… Was different. You couldn’t quite place your finger on it and at this point, you were busy thinking about what has droven you mad over this, but as your thoughts continued to spin, you felt a finger push up your vaginal wall and you moaned loudly, placing your hands on top of Oko’s shoulders. Once again, he chuckled and spoke.

“I have mastered the element of surprise in battle. Didn’t quite think I could do it sexually either. Quite empowering to say the least.”

You blushed at his comment, not that you weren’t already beet red. His finger being in you felt strange; a lot of pressure was pressing on you from it, but it still felt good. You had never done this before, and you were praying that he was going to at least be gentle to you. It wasn’t long before Oko placed a second finger into you and you cried out a bit louder, clutching his shoulders. He still couldn’t help but chuckle at this.

“The louder you get, the more I’ll give you. Heh… Tell you what, let’s do a competition. If you win, I’ll give you exactly what you want. If not, you’ll still get what you want.”

“Ahh-- W-What does that entail…?”

“If you win, I will put my dick inside of you. If you lose, I will leave you alone, just as you wished. Here’s the competition: What is more louder? Your voice? Or my stomach?”

You looked into his eyes, almost in disbelief. Now, you didn’t want him to leave. You wanted him to finish the job, and that’s what he was going to do. But… How? He was a fairy, and by what you remembered, and based on his shapeshifting powers, you were certain that he had more tricks up his sleeve than to just change into something else. How were you going to win? You had no idea. You sure hoped you could.

Oko closed his eyes and a blue aura went around him. At this point, you slowly could tell that the noises in his stomach filled the entire cave, just like you were when you were moaning out. It rung at what seemed every moment, and it was making you feel that strange feeling, but in a more intense way. You didn’t even notice his fingers forcing their way up your vagina once more and you cried out, arching your back and thrusting your hips towards them.

You wanted Oko. No, you needed Oko.

Oko seemed to be enjoying every moment of this. In fact, it seemed to be getting to him. He quickly used a silent spell to remove the claws from his right hand and once he did, he forced you to take a position laying down on your side. Once you were there, his hand went to your back, feeling down ever so gently until his hand touched your new bushy tail. For some strange reason, it tickled and you laughed, but after a brief moment of that, he raised his hand and smacked you on your behind, making you gasp and moan loudly. You liked that? Since when? Your mother had done this to you when you were younger, and you hated it. Now…?

“Oh, so you like that huh? I think it fits quite perfectly. I love watching you squirm as I, your king, rev you up.”

And you liked that too. You wanted Oko to be your king, to rule you and your body. For him to go away, for you, that was no option. You had to keep him here. You moaned even louder as the fingers inside of you continued to be thrusted in and out of you. At this point, you couldn’t even hear anything over your moans, not even his stomach. He continued to grope and smack your ass, getting more moans out of you.

“I’ll do it again cow, and I will keep doing it. Until you squirm.”

With those words being whispered in your ear like that, you couldn’t help but to feel like you’ve been pushed off the edge. You cried out loud, filling the cave with the sound of your echoes, but that’s when Oko stopped. He could tell that somehow you were getting close to the true edge and he looked at you, smirking.Feeling that all cease, you turned your head to him and started to scream at him!

“Oko! Please Oko! I don’t want you to leave! I do want your dick inside of you! Gods, I just want you to fuck me, ok!?”

Oko didn’t seem surprised by your screams at all. In fact, it was as if he was waiting for you to say those words. He chuckled some more and leaned back to kiss your lips once more. Desperately, you kissed him back and held onto his waist, not wanting to let go.. As you did, he positioned you to the ground of the cave so that he was on top. He spoke in a bit more of a gentle tone this time.

“If that’s what you want… Then you have succeeded. I will, as you so said it, fuck you.”

Your eyes began to glow with excitement as you began to throw off the rest of your clothes. Oko too seemed to be in a hurry to take off his own pants, his belts getting in the way. He hissed a bit as he undid them, just wanting to take them off you supposed. But once he did, you were able to see his length. You were sure that it looked as if it would’ve been the length of your hand; it wasn’t entirely huge or long, but you didn’t care at all. You wanted him in you, and you wanted it now.

Oko crawled over your body and looked you in the eyes. You could tell that he wanted to be rough on you, but he was hesitating. You were sure that he didn’t want to hurt you, and you were happy about that. He slightly blushed, looking away as if he was hesitating to say something, but once he was finally able to look back at you, he finally spoke what was on his mind.

“While digging through your mind, I have found out that you were… Well, a virgin. This time, I’m going to be gentle, as long as you want me to be. Next time will be nothing of the sort, because truth be told, I can’t keep my eyes off your furry… Sexy… Body…”

You turned beet red at his comment and you nodded. You were surprised to find that he at least liked your new form so much, but you figured that as long as someone did, you wouldn’t mind. You were starting to think that your life would be much better here with him, but at the same time, did you truly want to leave your family? They supported the king indefinitely, but they were blood, and your two younger brothers would miss you dearly, you were sure.

Before your mind could go any further, you felt the pressure come back again in your vagina, this time, in full force. You could feel something go inside and it was something you felt was one of the most amazing feelings that you’ve ever felt. You gasped and whined as your body trusted up and you held Oko close to you. In response, he grunted and held you as well, his hips thrusting in and out of you. You began to whine and moan as you too started to match his movements inside of you, despite feeling the pressure that was almost painful. With that, he moaned a bit as well, closing his eyes now.

“Sara… Ohhhh…. Sara…”

Your body tingled as Oko continued to moan out your name. It was such a strange feeling, but at the same time, it felt amazing. You felt as if you were going to burst right then and there. You too were crying out, now both of your voices echoing in the cave, and you started to think that it was even echoing outside in the air. His groans were getting louder and his face was beginning to sweat. You were staring into his eyes and he stared back at you with his own and you began to grow funny, the same way you did when he read your mind. This time, you could remember and feel every moment. The passionate thrusts by him. The orgasmic pleasure. You were still crying out in all sorts of pleasure but your voice now seemed to be muffled. That's when you heard Oko's, though his lips weren't moving in sync with them. You felt like he was trying to get into your brain again, but you didn't mind this time.

"You are mine. Do you like how I speak into your head? Surely, I hope so. ...Gods, you’re so beautiful as an elk, my cow. Maybe I should keep you like this. Would you like that?"

"Ahhhahah!! Y-yes Oko! Please!"

You heard those words come straight from your mouth, and you knew that he wasn't making them come out with his mind abilities. They were genuinely yours and you really did want that. You didn't break eye contact with his own and he started to speak through your mind once again. His tone seemed to be strict, but playful as he continued to speak through his mind to yours.

"Maybe I can keep you as my slave. To force you to do as I tell you to. To put my hard dick in you when I want to. For you to be my bitch."

He seemed to be going too far than what you want, but you just didn't care. Even if it did go way too far, his charm was just too much for you. He was beautiful and down right handsome. You couldn't dare reject him. Besides, the way he muttered the word bitch made you squirm beneath him, whining and thrusting your hips into his own even more. He started to moan louder and he almost broke the trance he had with you, but he got back into it as you both locked eyes again. He started to go much faster in his thrusts as well.

"Oh, so you like it when I call you my little bitch, huh? Then you shall be. My cum slut. I want to see you squirm beneath me. I want you to scream my name for the entire forest. Do it. Bitch."

Your body continued to squirm and you felt that you had reached your limit. You did exactly what he told you to and as he increased his speed of thrusting, Oko broke contact with your eyes as he rolled his eyes up and groaned loudly, crying out your name as something warm entered into you. At that point, you felt as if you went right over the edge. When that happened, you too screamed out his name. 

"OH MY GODS, OKO!!! OKOOOO!!"

It was the best feeling you ever felt. Nothing could have explained just how good it felt. The cries from the both of you lasted for about a minute, then it became moans and then heavy breathing. Eventually, Oko looked back to you and gave you a warm smile, caressing your cheek and then gave you a long kiss on your lips before he looked back into your eyes, now actually talking. 

"It was years since I felt like this… for anyone…"

You blushed and smiled and slowly reached up to touch his face as well. His skin was softer than anything you've ever felt and you were glad that you were able to touch it. Your eyes eventually became heavy and you started to lay your head down to the ground, but not before Oko places his hand on your head to give you some kind of comfort and kissed your forehead.

~

You woke up to something that smelled very good. You opened your eyes and scratched them, sitting up. You were thinking this was all a dream but when you saw the cave that you were in, you knew it wasn't. Your eyes were trying to locate where the amazing smell was coming from and you finally pinpointed it as you saw Oko preparing a meal. Or at least you believed he did. When he noticed you, he smiled warmly and offered you what looked like a large piece of bread and an apple.

"Good morning my dear. As you already know, I was quite famished, and you seemed to be as well. I decided to take the opportunity to make us breakfast. I have to cook the meat though, so please start with that."

You smiled and nodded to him, taking a bite of the apple first. It seemed to be a much more delightful taste than a normal one and you couldn't wait to try the bread next. You swallowed that and went to the bread, which seemed like it was baked just a few minutes ago being all warm and fluffy. You hummed in happiness and continued to eat them all. Oko was just finished preparing the meat to cook when he saw that you finished.

"Your own stomach was making quite the ruckus. I'm surprised you didn't wake up to it."

You blushed a deep red, trying to cover your face from him. He knew your newfound weakness, but at the same time, you never knew it was until this point. It was strange to have, and you had no idea where it came from. Oko laughed and placed his now clawed hand on your back gently, making sure none of them touched you. He seemed to be so good at that. Although it made you feel better, he still had to say something.

"Oh, don't be embarrassed my dear. Surely it's happened to all of us. Luckily I can make our meal appear right in front of us, as long as I have the energy of course."

You smiled at him and nodded as you put your hands back down. You seemed to like just how he was treating you now. Maybe those words he spoke when the two of you were having sex were just words. Or at least you hoped so. They had gotten the better of you in that way, and it was amazing to hear. But did you really want to be his slave? You were worried, but at the same time…

“Hey Oko…?”

“I know what you’re thinking dear. Although, I will admit, it would be fun to have a slave, no, I will not make you my slave.”

You figured that you couldn’t keep any surprises from Oko. It was always like he read your mind and was able to get into it if he couldn’t do it freely. Although you weren’t so sure how to feel about it, there was one thing that you did want to say and you were sure that he would at least allow you to say that. You cleared your throat and blushed, although the fur didn’t show your red face, as you looked down.

“Also… I really liked last night.”

“As did I darling.”

The two of you grinned to each other and you laughed nervously. You couldn’t personally believe it. You’ve never had sex before, especially since you never left the village outside of this, and it was the best feeling you could’ve ever hoped for. You decided to savor it for now and wait for Oko to finish the meal for both of you. Speaking of home, you had a long way to go, you were sure.

It took some time for Oko to be done with the meal, but when he was finished, the two of you enjoyed some nicely cooked pork together. Oko laughed as you made a mess, your new mouth unable to chew meat as well as your normal body, and you pouted, but eventually, he taught you how to eat. It was as if he was used to this and that he had to teach it to other elk-folk before. It started to make you jealous and to your surprise, he didn’t seem to say anything. He continued to smile at you and made sure that you were fed. When you both were done, Oko stood up, sighing and patting his now full stomach.

“Well, I’m glad that appetite is gone. As for you Sara, as much as I would love to continue seeing you naked, I will have to ask for you to put on your clothes. Once I change you back, you’ll be exposed, and surely no one would want that. I definitely don’t.”

Well, at least in your mind he was the only one that wanted to see you naked. You nodded to him and started to put your clothes on again, starting with your undergarments, which were a challenge to put on. Afterward, your dress and finally the jacket over it. Once you were ready, Oko nodded and placed a hand on your shoulder, which ended up his arm around you as he started to walk you in the direction of you village. It was a good ten minute walk and you could feel yourself leaning on him, but once you were able to see the buildings as you did yesterday, you could feel Oko pull you back.

“W-What’s the meaning of this?”

“Sara, I can’t go any farther. Not without a disguise. ...It’s your time to leave this forest. I promise you, we will get in touch. But for now, please leave without me.”

“....Oko….”

You turned back to him and couldn’t help yourself as you wrapped your arms around him and kissed him. He kissed back as well, holding you and caressing your hair. As he did, you could feel the tingle in your body, just as you did with the first transformation. Eventually, you stepped back and looked at your skin again, seeing the invisible-like hair on your arms and the pale, yet glowing complexion you always had. You grinned and started to walk back, but not before looking back, but all you saw was a black wolf, sitting and watching you. You weren’t afraid, for you knew that it was Oko, and even if it wasn’t, he would protect you.

But could he protect you from your home after they knew that you were gone for so long?


	2. Down the Faerie Hole - The Beginning of Something New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara had been caught by her parents, coming out of the forest after an overnight stay with the faerie king. Will he come and rescue her or will her fate be sealed?
> 
> (After you are done reading this, please place comments in the story to let me know what you want to happen next!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story has fetishes, including some that are considered strange or borderline taboo. Yes they are my fetishes. No, I will not talk about them. I'm too shy about them.
> 
> I switched my writing style over to third view in request of one of my readers. Just keep pretending your name is Sara.
> 
> I would like this story to continue. After reading, if you enjoyed it, I wold like for you to put a comment in to suggest where to go with it. I won't guarantee that your comment will be in there entirely, but I will do my best!
> 
> Please enjoy the story!

Sara knew she was going to be in big trouble when she finally arrived at the front door of her house. She was gone for a day. They would never let her go outside again. But she opened the door and once she did, a pair of terrified and angry parents were staring down at her. The mother approached her and smacked her across the face. As the young woman rubbed her cheek, she looked down as her mother screamed at her.

“Where have you been!? You had us worried sick about you! We told you not to wander off into the forest!”

Sara continued to look down. She was sorry that she disobeyed, but what she wasn’t sorry for was meeting Oko, the faerie that saved her from the bear attacking her. The handsome, smooth-talking, caring, lovable faerie... She blushed a bit at the thought of their actions last night, but there was no way that they were going to believe the story. Besides, her mother warned her about some type of evil faerie in there, so she had to lie about it; she was sure that her mother could see her blush.

“...I found Raoul in there. He was making a cabin and he invited me to see it. He hasn’t been around since he was so busy building it, and since we figured it was late, he allowed me to stay with him. So…”

Her mother widened her eyes, surprised by the name popping up. Of course, Sara knew that she was lying, but how would her mother know? For all she knew, Raoul was still trapped inside the forest. Her expression seemed relieved, but the father crossed his arms and leaned himself on the wall. He seemed to have known something that she didn’t, but didn’t want to let out in the open. Still, the mother was firm, despite being relieved.

“Oh, thank goodness! I thought you were in danger! We’re glad to have Raoul as a great friend, especially to you, Sara. But it doesn’t excuse you being punished. You are to remain in this house for one month, no less.”

“B-But mom--”

“No buts! One month. That’s final.”

Sara looked down, really upset that she couldn’t leave the house again. How could she see Oko again? There was no way she could do that without actually leaving the house and going back into the forest. And being on the second floor with no way of going down, she didn’t have any means to sneak out. She was trapped, and she knew it. Feeling defeated, Sara moped to her room, and once she opened the door and saw her bed, she flopped down.

It was a moment later when her door opened and a small child walked in. He had sandy blonde hair, just like hers, and his curious green eyes looked to her sad body. He noticed that she was holding her pillow close to her and crying softly. Though young, he could tell that something was bothering her, and it took him a moment of confidence to ask her the question that was bound to come up at some point.

“Whas wong Sawah?”

The soft voice stopped Sara’s crying for just a moment as she looked at her little brother with the saddest eyes. Her face was red and her eyes were beginning to grow puffy. She missed Oko, and she knew that she was going to miss him, but she couldn’t tell him that. If she mentioned the faerie’s name, she might’ve been grounded for a lot longer. She came up with a vanilla response as she turned away from him.

“Nothing Tori... Please go away…”

Tori blinked and nodded to her as he left her alone as she requested, closing the door to try to earn a few brownie points from her. It was silent in her room now, and all that could be heard was her crying heavily. Her parents didn’t dare check up on her, other than to get her to eat when she needed when supper was ready. It was all she came down for and she stayed silent as long as she was downstairs. Once she was back upstairs, she continued to cry until she fell asleep.

The next day, she woke up, still feeling as sad as she did yesterday, but unable to cry, feeling empty and depressed. After breakfast, still saying nothing to her parents or little brother, she went back upstairs and decided to get a little bit of air as she opened her window. Then, she noticed a crow across from her on a tree branch, watching her attentively, which she thought was strange. She tilted her head to it and it seemed to do the same, which she thought was very strange. For a moment, her mind raced to conclusions, thinking it was Oko, but after that second passed, she figured he would much rather prefer a stronger type of animal. Crows were very smart after all, and maybe it was trying to imitate what she was doing. She sighed and turned away, going to lay back down.

The same thing happened for the last few days. She would open the window, see the same crow sitting there, tilt her head while watching the crow copy her move, and she would just lay back down. One night, she had forgotten to close her window and after she had gotten out of the bath, she noticed the same crow sitting at her window sill. Her eyes widened as she looked at the crow, who squaked, but when it did, she gasped and tried to shoo it out, but at this point, it would find spots that were difficult for her to reach. Even when she reached those spots and tried to swat it with her pillow, it still flew around and tried to perch on things. Not wanting to cause too much of a commotion for her parents and little brother, she decided to cease trying to swat it out. There was no use to try as it was her own fault that she didn’t close the window.

Maybe the crow would make great company.

She sighed, straightening up her nightgown before she decided to lay down and look at the ceiling. She had yet to blow out her candle next to her bedside, but she wasn’t going to go to sleep with a crow in her bedroom. She could see the shadow of it as it flew towards her bedpost and she freaked out a little, but she eventually became calm as she stared at the shadow. Would it respond to her if she sang? She wanted to find out. She made sure that her voice wasn’t as shaky as she began to sing:

“Darkness has fallen onto my weary mind.  
The kingdom has won, and to me they bind  
Into a prison cell, which I cannot see  
My one true love, until they let me free.”

“Those are very beautiful lyrics, my dear.”

As Sara was thinking of the song, she hadn’t noticed that the shadow had disappeared and an arm was placed around her waist. She noticed it all when she heard the familiar voice purring in her ear. She quickly sat up, looking at the bedpost for the crow, but she didn’t see it. Her eyes scanned to the arm around her and followed it until she saw the familiar faerie face in front of her. Her eyes widened and tears began to form. She had to keep quiet as she placed a hand over her mouth and uttered his name.

“Oko!!”

Her arms immediately flung around him and she started crying into his bare chest, hugging him close to her. Oko himself was surprised over her reaction, but he smiled warmly as he placed his own arms in a hug for her. She seemed like she needed lots of comfort, and if the lyrics were true, then he had to help her somehow, even if it was to make her feel better. Also if they were true, he had to calm her down as well so no one would be alarmed. He stroked her hair to try to soothe her.

“Shh… Calm down darling, I am here…”

Sara continued to nuzzle into him and sob until she finally started to truly calm down and looked into his icy blue eyes. They looked back to her with a warm heartfelt feeling and he slowly approached her to give her a deep kiss. She accepted it and closed her eyes, placing a hand in his hair. He too placed a hand in her hair, but it was a place where her antler would be if he turned her into the human-like elk from before. She did a soft moan, but when she realized that she was, she stopped the kiss and hissed, placing a finger on her lips as she whispered to him.

“Shh… We can’t do that. My parents and my little brother will see you if they knew something was going on with us… So we have to be quiet…”

Oko finally understood what was going on. He didn’t want to read her mind. Not just yet, so he had no idea why she was trying to be so quiet from calling his name until now. If he could just get her away from those people, he knew that he could have Sara. He nodded and gave a soft smile. Sara could tell that there was some kind of magic being done by him since she started to hear his voice in her head without his lips moving.

“Leave it to me then.”

Their eyes were locked at this point. All she could do was stare at them as they were the most beautiful pair of eyes she had ever seen. No one’s eyes were as pale blue as his were. As for Oko, those amber eyes were like honey, and he very much wished that he could gaze into them forever. But there was a whole world out there for them, and he was eager to explore it with her. She just had to agree, and their wish was granted.

“Is this where you’ve been staying all this time?”

Sara had no idea how she was going to speak to him through her mind. She didn’t have the magic to, or at least that’s what she thought. She had no magic training whatsoever, and sometimes, she wished she did, for anything that she had seen seemed so much fun. She sighed for a moment as she didn’t think it would work, but she kept her concentration and tried to do the same.

“Yes. My parents caught me when I was entering. They probably saw me come out of the forest.”

“And they didn’t even let you so far as to just pick your local mushrooms?”

At this point, Sara was surprised that she successfully spoke to Oko through her mind. Her eyes widened slightly and she couldn’t help herself as she got closer to the faerie king, her legs tangling with his own and her hands holding his. It was a new kind of intimate, and she liked it, although it was a bit strange. It took her a moment to answer, but she did, wanting to talk to him even further.

“How could they? With, I’m assuming, you running around and at large with the kingdom, they wouldn’t let me go out there again, I’m sure.”

“It seems that they have a problem with me. I’m dangerous, so that’s a good reason, but I have protected you, and will continue to protect you from harm.”

“Was that why you turned into a crow and watched me for a few days?”

“Yes. I was worried about you. When you were here, I was worried that you might’ve been trapped by magic barriers. Turns out I was wrong.”

“But sometimes, a parent’s barrier is stronger…”

Oko seemed to be silent for a moment, but he leaned in to hold Sara closer to him, pulling her once again into a hug. He had to convince her to come with him at this point. There was nothing to leave behind, right? She seemed like she didn’t like her parents nor her brother. It wouldn’t be a bad idea to just make them… disappear, right? Eventually, he looked back into her eyes again, this time more intensively.

“Come with me Sara. With me, you will know no bounds. You will never be trapped in a tower of woes. I will treat you like a queen, and a queen you shall be, in my fellow faeries and eventually all other races alike. We can take the multiverse together, let alone this plane. Everything is yours, only if you reach out for it.”

Sara knew that Oko’s words were very tempting. She really did want to follow the faerie king around and go on adventures with him. It beat being home constantly, the only fun being picking mushrooms which she could no longer do until her punishment was up. She looked deeply into his eyes and started to lean towards him, wanting nothing more than to just follow him. SHe was about to seal the deal.

Suddenly, a very loud and familiar squelch was heard and Sara turned red. This time, it was from her. She turned a dark red as she covered her stomach and turned away. Oko raised an eyebrow at this and chuckled, but Sara only groaned back in disappointment to him. Oko hummed, wondering why she would turn away from him like this, but after she recovered from what looked to him a pain, she answered.

“I’m sorry… All we’ve been able to have for supper for the last few nights is mushroom soup… We would have breakfast as well, but all we have for that is bread… It never fills us up completely, so…”

“Ahh, I see. Well, nothing my own magic can’t fix for you. After all, all I do is for you.”

Sara wondered what he meant by that, but in front of her eyes, he had materialized an egg and an apple for her to eat. Her eyes widened as she grabbed the two items from his hand. How did he do this? Well, that was probably a silly question since he was a faerie, but did he materialize the same meal he ate with him last time? She was almost sure at this point that it was. She started peeling the egg apart, Oko nodding to her about it, and then began to eat it. It was hard boiled. Not her favorite, but it was a very welcoming meal for her. She hummed happily as she chewed and Oko caressed her hair.

“I’m glad you enjoy it, my dear. I suppose my proposal can wait until the morning. Until then, I suggest you get some sleep. I can see that you haven’t gotten much sleep since we last seen each other.”  
Sara couldn’t argue with that. She would look in the mirror every morning and her eyes seemed to grow darker and puffier. It was from all the nights where she cried and only slept for a few hours at a time. She couldn’t stop thinking about Oko at all. She nodded to the other and lifted the covers for her to get into, looking at the faerie so he could also climb in. He was a bit confused, never once used covers himself, but he copied her movements and once underneath, he held tightly onto her and kissed her forehead. He softly spoke, but then did something Sara wasn’t expecting.

“You know, I know a few songs as well. Let me see if I can think of one… ...Ahh yes…

Dry your tears, for twilight has come.  
If unable, I shall wipe them away.  
For the war of truth has been won,  
And with that approaches a new day.  
We’ve won on the battlefield  
Your true freedom I will give  
And with this newfound gift  
You have a newfound life to live.”

Sara had never heard anyone besides herself and her mother sing before. This was the first time she had heard anyone else sing, and his voice was truly incredible. To be honest, it has brought tears to her eyes. She curled up back into Oko’s arms once again and sobbed a bit more gently and he stroked her back, as always, making sure that the claws didn’t scratch her. Once again, he leaned in and kissed her head and whispered gently.

“Goodnight my love.”

Sara’s heart fluttered, and continued to flutter for the next few minutes as she calmed herself down with Oko’s help. For the first time since she had last seen him, she felt sleepy enough to close her eyes and finally go to sleep, and that’s what she did. She decided to worry about Oko’s proposal tomorrow. It was best to think these things through in her head first before decisions were made, and that’s what she was going to do.

~

Sara could feel some movement as she slumbered, but she didn’t wake up immediately. She only really woke up when she heard her bedroom door close. She opened her eyes lazily and tried to look where Oko would’ve been, but he was gone. She was scared for a moment as she sat up and started to frantically look for him, but eventually found him near her door, a huge smirk on his face.

“O… Oko, what are you--”

“Your parents are gone and I have put the child in a prolonged deep sleep.”

Sara didn’t quite understand exactly what he was getting at and she was about to say something, but before she could ask, he grabbed her hand and placed it directly on his crotch, where you could feel his penis, which was hard and slightly throbbing. Sara’s face turned red and she looked up to him, very nervous about the situation. She just had to ask as she slightly pulled her hand away.

“What do you mean they’re gone…? What do you mean that you put my little brother in a prolonged deep sleep…?”

“Exactly what I mean, my dear. You parents aren’t here on the premises and I casted a sleep spell on your little brother, the child I’ve seen most likely. I’ll have to admit right now, I am obviously very aroused, and I need you, Sara.”

The way he said her name made her shiver a bit and she moved her hand back to where it was placed, holding onto his bulge through his pants as he moaned and gently moved back and forth. This too was starting to get her aroused and she looked up at him, which he looked back into her eyes as well. Eventually, he forced the hand out of the way and lunged in for a deep kiss, his tongue frantically forcing his way into her mouth. She accepted it and used her own tounge to dance around with his. As she did, trying to keep up, she moaned softly, which made him seem to go even crazier. Eventually he stopped the kiss and started to unbuckle and unzip his pants. Once he was done, he pulled them down to reveal his cock once again to her. He looked up to her and smirked, wanting to try something a little different with her.

"I want you to start off sucking on it, bitch."

Sara's heart skipped a beat as she was called that. Of course, if it was under normal means, she would've slapped him across the face, but they were horny and she couldn't help but get so turned on when he made her his slave like this. As long as this was only when they were acting like this in the sheets, she didn’t mind as much as if they were normally together. It would definitely be more problematic then.

With that, she went down to his waistline and looked at it curiously, a bit hesitant, but she then felt a hand on her head and it started to guide her toward it gently, thankfully for her. When her lips were right next to his throbbing member she opened her mouth slowly and began to suck on it as if she was sucking on some sort of sucker, something she had rarely had in her lifetime. Oko moaned a bit louder than before and tried his best not to thrust his hips into her mouth just yet.

"Ahhh… Oh fuck, Sara…"

Sara continued with the sucking motion and eventually had the bravery to suck a bit further down. Oko hissed positively and eventually couldn't help himself as he thrusted his hips heavily into her mouth which made Sara panic and make a gagging noise. Alerted by this, the faerie stopped and pulled out of her mouth, caressing both sides of her face gently as he spoke in concern.

"Sara! Oh gods, are you alright? I didn't mean to make you choke, my dear. I just was caught in the moment. Please understand that."

“N-No, I get it… It’s… Fine…”

Sara placed a hand on her throat for a moment and Oko looked at her, very concerned. Sure, he could be a cruel person when he was aroused like this, but he truly didn’t mean to hurt her like this. He was scared that she wouldn’t take him up on his proposal to leave with him, but when he realized that she was crawling to him, he knew that he didn’t need to mind read her to know that there was still a chance. His smirk returned and he purred to her.

“Ahh, but you still want more, my little slut? Hmm…”

Sara flinched a little when Oko called her his slut. Her body knew just how to react for some reason as it twitched in a region she just became familiar with. She placed her hands in his hair and began to caress his head, threading her fingers through his hair and tipping the crown he wore off his head. It thudded hard on the ground but neither seemed to care. She continued her motions until his head was completely in her chest, which he chuckled before he began to move his head on his own.

He knew exactly what he wanted to do. He nuzzled his face into her clothed breasts, chuckling slightly to himself as his hands also decided to graze his fingers on the nipples, which were already perking through the cloth. Him touching them were as if sparks were going through her body and she moaned, twitching a little. Eventually, the nightgown was just too much clothing for him and Oko growled under his breath as he pulled the buttons away from the holes from the top down. He was impatient and wanted to see her tits right there and now. When he did see them he quickly leaned in to suck on them harshly and she moaned even louder, holding his head close to them.

“Oh my gods, oh Oko…”

Oko just loved to hear Sara’s voice moan out for him. It was like he was doing something right, something that gave his ego just the boost it needed to take it even farther. He eventually pushed her down on the bed, only quickly examining her body before he started to kiss in the middle of her chest, then her stomach. Once he had gotten to her belly button, it gave out a long growl, which she turned red, but Oko chuckled and rubbed it.

“My dear little slave, you aren’t getting anything to eat until we’re finished. Got that?”

Sara whined softly, feeling a pain in her stomach, and nodded. Oko could tell that she was famished, and she knew it already. Mushroom soup wasn’t helping her hunger at all, which was why her parents were probably out, going to the city or either hunting it themselves.Nothing however seemed more satisfying than fresh game that was just killed and cooked. Thinking about it made her stomach roar once again ferociously. Oko was surprised by this a bit, but he figured that he would have a bit of fun with this before he got to do what he wanted.

“I heard that. Starving, are you? You know, I make an excellent tenderloin when I cook. Remember when I did? Remember how it tasted?”

Sara could tell at this point that he was teasing her, but at this point, she was truly enjoying it. Oko’s tone was just so lighthearted, but there was something about it that made it heavy. Maybe it was just how sexy he was. Didn’t matter. All she knew was that at this point, she was squirming and she could feel another bubble in her stomach. If this one popped, which she was sure that was Oko’s intention, it was going to be heard across the room. She wished that the boiled egg filled her up more. Still, she remembered when they shared their meal together and she gulped as her voice shook.

“It was so juicy… Delicious… L-Like a--”

Before she could even finish her comparison, as she predicted, the groan from her stomach filled up the entire room for a good ten seconds. This made Oko chuckle even more and she started to wonder if he acquired a liking to it just like her. Not that it mattered. They were bound to have some type of sexual activity soon, and she was ready for it. The faerie king looked at her for a moment and started to rub her stomach a bit.

“Say no more. Let’s make it quick. I’ll create something amazing for the both of us. Until then, I’m going to give you something that will feel so good, you’ll forget that you were ever hungry in the first place.”

Sara turned red now, wondering what he meant. She was excited to just find out, but all she could do was nod to him. With that, Oko went back to kissing below her belly button and started to go even lower to the point where his face was in her vagina. A moment later, his mouth overlaid it and his tongue was licking around the walls. When she felt that, her eyes widened and she laid back further into the bed, the pleasure almost too much to take.

“Ohh-- A-Ahhh! Oko, my gods! T-That feels so good!”

Oko smirked at this. He couldn’t get enough of Sara moaning out his name. He leaned in more and tried his best to force his tongue in more, trying to find a certain spot to lick. He assumed, no, he knew that it would be better to just stick his dick inside and hit the spot that way, he could make her scream, and that was his plan. He just wanted her to feel amazing first before he did. Sara continued to cry out, getting louder with every flick of his tongue.

“Oko!! Oko please!! I want more! P-Please give me more!”

Oko wasn’t going to be that generous yet. He wanted to tease her. He wanted her to squirm at his will, and it was beginning to happen as she wiggled her hips slightly, wanting more friction than an organ with barely any muscles can push. He loved when this happened. He could make any woman do that for him, and he has before. It was something he didn’t want to admit to her since he was so smitten with her, but he supposed that if it ever came up in a conversation, he would one day have to answer to it.

But now wasn’t the time to worry about how many women he’s slept with in the past. Now was the time to pleasure the one that was in front of him. He hummed, causing the vibrations from his mouth to give Sara more pleasure, which in return made her whine and cry out even louder. At this point, if anyone was downstairs or not put in a deep coma, then they would definitely hear her. Thankfully those things weren’t the case.

“Oko!! Oko I’m begging you please! I-I’m going to--”

Oko knew that it was almost time for him to put his dick into her. He quickly flicked his tongue out and started rapidly licking the clit above, giving her every ounce of pleasure she could possibly ever want. In turn, the pulses she felt in her made her scream in bliss, Oko’s name filling the air. With that, Oko quickly lowered his tongue to lick up some of what was gushing from her already wet vaginal walls. Her moans continued to pulse, especially since he was doing that, but they soon began to subside a bit and he pulled his lips away from her pussy, licking the juices that were gushing through them from the sides of his mouth.

After he did so, he lifted Sara’s legs over his shoulder and he swiftly put his throbbing dick inside of her vagina, pushing all of it inside of her before quickly pulling out and then entering again, repeating the motion. The action caught Sara by surprise and her moaning started up again as she clutched onto the mattress. For her, this was one of the best feelings she had ever felt, and now she could truly enjoy it since her body was comfortable.

“Ohh yes Oko! This is what I wanted!”

Of course Oko knew what Sara wanted. He just loved to tease until all the strings broke. He slammed himself inside of her, going much harder than he did last time, and even though she felt the pain, it was a lot more pleasurable, thanks to Oko’s actions before. Of course he wasn’t going to hurt her. Maybe a little, but he wasn’t going to try to scar her. He liked her too much for that.

“Sara, ohhh…. You’re so tight… I can tell your body missed me so much…”

Sara whimpered and nodded as her hands began to try to grasp for something a bit more sturdy. Thankfully, Oko’s arms were over her and she held onto them as he continued to thrust himself into her. At this point, he was going as fast as he could and he could tell that he was close as well. He did want to have a bit more fun, but if his body didn’t want that to happen, then it wouldn’t happen, he supposed. He moaned much louder as he felt himself go off the edge and release his seed into her.

“Sara! O-Oh fuck!”

“Oko! Yes! Yeees!!”

The warm feeling inside of her made her feel even more amazing than she did before. It was as if anything making her uncomfortable melted away and she had forgotten all of her problems, especially about her family. Once he was finished, he slowly pulled out of her and panted for breath along with her. They both stared into each other’s eyes and Oko chuckled before he fell next to her, holding her close to him. The couple were tired from their fun and despite being hungry, Sara just wanted to take a nap. She wrapped her arms around the faerie king and closed her eyes while he wrapped the blanket around them and one arm around her to keep her safe, closing his own eyes to take a rest.

The moment their eyes opened, they were leaving. That was his plan.

~

“Who are you?”

Both Oko and Sara opened their eyes to see another pair of young eyes meeting theirs. Of course, it was her younger brother and she felt her heart drop. She was terrified that her parents could be home and she sat up. Thank the gods the blankets were around her, otherwise she would’ve been more embarrassed than she was now. She opened her mouth a couple times, trying to find the words to say, before she finally spoke in a strict tone.

“You are not to tell our parents. D-Do you understand that…?”

“No! I’m tewwing!”

“No you’re not.”

Sara never heard Oko’s voice go so deep. Before Tori even stepped a foot outside of the room, he felt vines hold him down. His eyes widened in terror as he saw vines with thorns hold him down coming from Oko’s hands. He looked angry, not wanting any information to get out until they were ready to leave. He stood up, not caring about decency, as he walked towards him and leaned down, placing his hands firmly on his shoulders. Tori’s shape began to change as Oko spoke in a harsh tone, staring directly into his eyes.

“You will not tell your parents. In fact, you won’t be able to speak. You will run. Run very far away until you can’t any more. You will find your kind, regroup with them, and live the rest of your young days as an animal of the forest. Do you understand?”

Eventually, the human boy had turned into a forest creature, a type of baby elk, if Sara wasn’t mistaken. She was shocked and she would have slapped Oko across the face for turning her own brother into an animal, but this was a dire situation, and she was sure that if she asked nicely in the future, she could get him back. For now, all she could do was watch as her brother, now a calf, get released from the vines and nervously walked away from the faerie king who was pointing out the door.

“Now begone! Don’t let me catch sight of you again!”

With that, the calf ran out the entryway and down the stairs, tripping as it crashed into things downstairs. Sara hissed at the sound as she covered her face, shaking her head. Despite being necessary, she was still going to be worried about her younger brother, and she knew that she was going to be praying for his safety with all her might. Oko could feel a sense of dread coming over himself and Sara and he looked to her.

“Get dressed my dear. We need to leave. Now.”

Sara nodded as she got up and went to her dresser, opening up each drawer in order to find something quick to wear. It was a simple green button up dress, but it had to do as she quickly began to throw that on. Meanwhile, Oko found his pants next to the bed and threw them on, sloppily doing the belts. Once he was done, he found the crown as well and used the dresser mirror to carefully adjust it on his head. After all, he was a king first and fancy second. But once he was finished, he felt as if he needed to tell Sara something important, but he couldn’t place his finger on it.

Whatever it was, he turned around and was about to tell her the main thing he wanted to get at, but before he did, he noticed the apple still on the floor, uneaten. He picked it up, feeling as if she must’ve forgotten about it, but it didn’t matter. This was a perfect opportunity to do something a bit sneaky, but sincere. As Sara looked for more things to bring with her, Oko placed his hands around the apple and it glowed blue. He was going to get her with this apple. It wasn’t poisoned, but it did hold a spell inside, something that he felt as if he knew she would like. After about a minute of it, he lifted his head and held the apple in his hand and waved to her with another. Once she approached him, he placed one hand on her shoulder.

“I’m going to transform you once again. Remember the form where you were an elk, yet a human all the same? I’ll do that right now.”

With that, Sara stared into the other’s eyes and the tingling had happened again as she dropped her packed bag, her fingers too shaky to hold it.Her head felt a bit heavy as the antlers grew on her face again and every ounce of her skin crawled as fur began to grow on her body.The rest of her body almost stayed the same, minus her facial features, but she, unlike her brother, still had hands to reach out and feet to move on upright. When Oko was done, he moved his hand to her cheek and leaned in for a kiss, her own hands holding onto his own face. But the kiss didn’t last long as his survival instinct kicked in.

“We must leave now. I hope you have everything you think you need.”

“Yes Oko, I do.”

Oko was happy that she was more than prepared to leave with him, even though her bag was barely filled. It didn’t seem to have much, but it did have some essentials, and a journal, which Sara loved to write in. Maybe one day he could read it, but now wasn’t the time to think about those kinds of secrets. They had to leave now, before her parents got home. With that, the two ran down the stairs and disregarded the mess as they left the front door, not even bothering to close it back up.

It was the first time that Sara was finally able to go outside and she was truly happy to finally have a breath of fresh air and enjoy where it came from, despite it only being less than a week. She just wanted to live, and now, she finally could. It was but a moment before Oko grabbed Sara’s hand for a moment and looked to her with a big smile, she too mimicking the same thing. They were free! But the faerie king had something in his pocket, which he pulled out and gave to her. To Sara, it looked like some type of disc and she couldn’t understand what it was, but when she grabbed it and looked at it, she could see a faint blue glow and her reflection.

“Ah? What’s this…?”

“That, my dear, was what I meant to give you before we parted the first time. It’s a magic mirror. If by an ill fate we ever get separated, wish for me while looking through it, and in time, pray it be short, I will be there.”

“Oh… Thank you! It’s very lovely!”

“Anything for you, darling.”

Sara smiled to him and held his hand as they walked. There were so many questions that she wanted to ask him about him, but for now, she wanted to listen to the sounds of nature, which Oko couldn’t break her from. He could see the questions swirling through her head, but didn't decide to press her nor simply answer her. She would get her answers soon enough. However, a shriek from her had broke his concentration on those questions and instead gained it in front of them as they saw an arrow through the head of what looked like a baby elk, the same one that ran from her home, the same one Oko had transformed. Sara kneeled to the dead carcass and sobbed uncontrollably, holding it close to her, but a bewildered voice came from a man that she knew the voice of and it made her look up.

“What in the gods’ holy creation are you?”

Sara couldn’t believe it was her dad in front of her mother, who had a bow and arrow ready for the next game to be shot. The burly man couldn’t take his eyes off of the strange creature in front of him as Sara held the calf close to her. Once they did, however, they went to Oko and he hissed, noticing the other’s blue and grey skin. He held his bow and arrow at point blank at him and hissed.

“Y-You’re that faerie that’s wanted in the kingdom!”

“Bold of you to assume my name is ‘that faerie.’”

Oko’s expression and voice didn’t change at all. It was as if he knew what he was doing. These beings weren’t powerful and he could run laps around them if he truly wanted to, but he stayed right where he was, unmoving. It was as if he knew what was going to happen and what time. Sara, on the other hand, still was screaming over the loss of her brother and she screamed out at her father, tears falling from her face.

“You monster! You killed Tori!!”

“Sara!?”

The two parents looked over at her, noticing the voice coming from what her father believed was a creature. For Oko, this was the perfect distraction from him that he needed. The perfect setup. With that, he kneeled down to her, forcing her hands to stop touching the dead body with one while presenting the apple to her in the other. Once she noticed him, his free hand wiped her tears from her face and he spoke gently to her.

“Sara, you have a choice to make now. These people, your parents I’m assuming, are either going to take me in to the king of their kingdom, or kill me right here and now. They have killed your brother, and knowing what you are, they will not want you and kill you too. We can have death, or you can take this apple and though you will permanently stay in this form, you can run away with me. Together, we can conquer this land and become the new king and queen of Eldraine, no, conquer the multiverse and become gods! However… This choice is yours. What will it be?”

“Don’t you dare listen to him! He is a wanted criminal and must have his head chopped off! He is a danger to this land and you will answer to me, your mother!”

“Oh, shut up you old hag and let her make her choice, will you?”

With noticing her brother was dead, there was only one choice to make. She grabbed the apple from Oko’s hands and stared into it as she took a big bite from it. Her body started to glow as she felt a warm presence around her, but it eventually faded and she went back to normal. Her father yelled in anger at her and pulled the string from the bow and aimed the arrow at her. She flinched and tried to protect herself as she heard what she thought were the last words that she would ever hear.

“You bitch!!!”

Before the man could pull the string, the same type of vines that held the small boy earlier held not only the man, but the woman as well, them both dropping their weapons and struggling to escape them. The more they wiggled, the more injured they were getting, but Oko didn’t care at all. All Sara could do was watch as the faerie king approached them and glared at both of them as they began to transform the same way he transformed her brother, without holding them.

“The only bitches there’s going to be in this forest are the wolves that will eat your carcasses, and I will be sure that they will do so if you don’t choose your words carefully in your next lifetime if I dare ever see you again. You have almost killed my queen, and that, I’m afraid, is a punishable offence. For the rest of your pathetic lives, you will live as cattle of the forest and forever wander it, searching for a purpose that you will never find. Now leave my sight, and never walk in the presence of her nor myself as long as you both shall live!”

With that, the vines violently threw them down from a short drop and the two humans were now fully elk, horns, hooves, and all. They scrambled up, took one look at the two, and ran off, terrified of the humanoids. Sara looked to Oko and then to the dead calf on the ground once again, still sobbing and shaking her head. He looked to her, now sadly, and hugged her close to him, trying to calm her down.

“Shh… Shh… It’s quite alright… You’re safe… You’re here with me, and I swear to you on my life that nothing of this sort will ever come to you.”

Sara nodded to him, squeezing him close to her. Despite maybe betraying her little brother, someone she cared about slightly more than Oko, she knew she had made the right decision when she took a bite of the apple. There were no longer any punishments for doing something that she thought was so small. There were no longer rules that she was forced to follow. There were no longer any less than filling meals.

There were adventures to be had, and who better to have them with than a faerie king she wanted to spend the rest of her life with?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... Want to go again!? Please leave some comments as to what to do next or how to make it better! This is all written during my free time and I did like writing this. I'm also not the greatest at writing second point of view stories, so I would really like to know how to make it better!
> 
> I also play Magic myself, EDH to be exact, so if you play, please let me know! I would love to play with my readers!

**Author's Note:**

> ... Want to go again!? Please leave some comments as to what to do next or how to make it better! This is all written during my free time and I did like writing this. I'm also not the greatest at writing second point of view stories, so I would really like to know how to make it better!
> 
> I also play Magic myself, EDH to be exact, so if you play, please let me know! I would love to play with my readers!


End file.
